


Of Mornings and Evenings

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The morning brought them together, formed their friendship and kept them smiling. The evening held them that way, melting their hearts into one and changing their lives forever. KBOW.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

_The morning brings the sun,_

_The birds and bees, aflutter_

_And with it, also, love of life_

_Which leads us to each other_

_The evening brings the moon,_

_A light within the dark_

_And stars above that clear our minds_

_As we open up our hearts._

 


	2. The First of Many Mornings

 

__

_Katie walked into the Great Hall nervously. It was her first morning at Hogwarts, and she couldn't find any of her new roommates anywhere. Leanne, her only friend for the time being, was still in their room, writing extensive letters to every member of her family, and couldn't be bothered to eat breakfast. Katie, on the other hand, was absolutely starving._

__

The Gryffindor table was long and menacingly full, every bench taken up by clusters of older kids, talking and laughing. Other kids might be deterred by this, but Katie was a Gryffindor(something she still didn't quite understand, being a muggle-born and all), and she knew that she would rather sit with a bunch of strangers than starve.

__

She walked down the length of the table, until she found an empty spot. She sat down, across from a lone boy, maybe thirteen or fourteen in age, who had his nose too far in a book to notice the first year in front of him. Katie ignored him, piling some sausage and eggs onto her plate.

__

As she shoved the food into her mouth, her eyes landed on the cover of the older boy's book.  _Quidditch Through The Ages._

__

After a moment's deliberation, she spoke. "What's Quidditch?"

__

The boy lowered the book slowly, the look on his face identical to the one her mother had worn when Katie had accidentally used her magic to turn the family cat blue. His eyes bugged maniacally, and Katie started to wonder if she had greatly insulted him in some way.

__

"You…you don't know… _how_  do you not know about  _Quidditch_?!" He asked, stuttering. Katie shrugged.

__

"Well, considering I've known about magic for, I don't know, a month, I don't see why I should." She tore off a piece of toast with her teeth, chewing on it as she waiting patiently for an answer. He nodded slowly, understanding her logic, then grinned.

__

"It's the greatest sport ever invented!" Katie snorted into her eggs, earning a glare from the boy.

__

"I believe you're mistaken. Football is obviously the greatest sport ever invented." Katie hoisted up her book bag for the boy to see. It was green, covered with black and white footballs. The boy tilted his head, confused.

__

"Football? Is that some sort of disease?" He asked, sipping on his goblet of orange juice. She sighed.

__

"No, you prat, it's a muggle sport. A bloody awesome one at that."

__

The boy shrugged. "Well, nothing compares to Quidditch."

__

She smirked. "Oh, really? What's so great about this Quit-itch thing?"

__

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I could go into the details, but since you're a first year, and a muggle born, I'll keep it simple. It's played on broomsticks."

__

Katie blinked. "Like,  _flying_  broomsticks?"

__

Oliver shrugged. "What else are they used for? Oh, right, muggles use them…" He trailed off, shrugging again., and opened up his book.

__

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean you play this Quidditch thing on broomsticks. In the  _air_. While  _flying_. Tell me more!" She leaned across the table, her breakfast forgotten.

__

The boy looked up again, surprised at her reaction. He smiled, setting the book down, his breakfast, too, forgotten.

__

"Well, you fly around on the brooms and there's seven members in a team: Three chasers, who try to shoot the Quaffle through the hoops at the end of the pitch; two beaters, who use bats to hit Bludgers at the opposing team members; the keeper, who protects the rings from the other team's chasers -- I'm this year's keeper for the Gryffindor team," he added proudly, sticking out his chest a little. "And the seeker, who chasers the golden Snitch. When one of the seekers catches the snitch, the game is over, and that player's team wins 150 points. You get all of that?"

__

Katie was staring at him, a look of pure excitement on her face. The boy smiled, glad someone appreciated the game as much as he did.

__

"Here," he said, handing her his book. "Read this. It'll explain everything to you."

__

She took the little green book excitedly, flipping through the pages like a madman. She paused, then asked, "Will you teach me how to fly a broom?"

__

The older boy looked taken aback, blinking a couple of times. "You have a class for that."

__

She frowned. "But when will it be? It's not on my schedule, and I want to learn  _immediately_!"

__

The boy grinned, deciding that this girl was quite alright, despite her status as a pesky first year. "What'd you say your name was?"

__

"Katie. Katie Bell." She stuck out her hand, giving him a pointed look.

__

He shook it, noticing how small her hand was compared to his. "Oliver Wood. And sure, I'll teach you to fly. Meet me outside of the common room tonight after dinner."

__

A smile broke out on her face, and she scrambled over the top of the table so she was seated next to Oliver. She gave him a big hug for such a small first year, practically shouting, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU-"

__

Oliver looked at her, stunned, then allowed himself to chuckle. This little girl was absolutely mad. And it was sort of cute.

__

The bell rang throughout the Great Hall, alerting the students of class. Oliver stood up, reaching over the table to grab Katie's football-decorated backpack. He handed it to her, grinning.

__

She took it as they walked out of the Great Hall, putting it on proudly. "Thanks, Ollie! Got to go, can't be late to Charms, can I?!" She ran off, short hair bouncing with each step.

__

Oliver stood, shocked, for a second. No one had ever given him a nickname before. He didn't have many friends; the ones he did have told him he scared people away with his "obsessive(to the point of insanity) love of Quidditch and frank(to the point of rude) opinions". But now this strange, mental little first year was calling him Ollie and asking him for flying lessons.

__

He decided this girl was either a miracle, or just completely bonkers.

__

He also decided that he didn't really care which it was at this point.

__

"Kates!" He shouted, and the girl spun around, smiling wildly. "Charms is in the other direction!"

__

She nodded, then ran off again, mousy hair flying behind her, grinning. No one had ever called her Kates before. Her mum called her Katie-kat and her dad called her Katherine. Her close friends from her muggle school called her Kit or Kitty, or even Kate. Here, people just called her Katie. But Kates was different. Kates was…boyishly cute, something only a teenage male could come up with.

__

She liked it. And, she decided, she liked Ollie. He was, after all, going to teach her how to fly. And if that didn't make him the coolest person on the face of the earth, Katie Bell wasn't sure what would.

 


End file.
